wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyon Gekko
Lyon (リヨン) is the Cold Emperor (冷皇帝) of the Kuro Akatsuki. Appearence Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. As the Cold Emperor of Kuro Akatsuki, Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. Personality Much not known as his Personality, Lyon is more Loyal to Madara Uchiha. Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. He is very proud of his own powers and takes immense pride in possessing them. This had led him to attempt to revive the Ten Tails in in hopes of honoring his teacher Urama, who gave up her life to freeze the Gedo Juubi. Abilities *Ice-Make *Moon Drip (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Urama's Iced Shell to free the Body of the Ten Tailed Beast. *Ice-Make: Eight Tails (アイスメイク：八尾, Aisu meiku: Hachibi): Lyon creates an Eight Headed Snake that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. The Eight Tails rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. **Tailed Beast Ball (尾獣玉, Bijūdama):To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. *Ice-Make: Yamata no Orochi (アイスメイク：ヤマタノオロチ, Aisu meiku: Yamatanōrochi): Lyon summons a Replica version of the Yamata no Orochi that it dwarfs the Island, rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. Kekkei Genaki Dojutsu Rinnegan Like Madara's third eye, He possesses the physical characteristics of both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Background Paul Gekko Arc Meeting Ur's Students and Urama's Students It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Urama who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic along with Bastia and Wang. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by the Gedo Juubi, he and Urama and Bastia found the town's sole survivor, Paul Gekko. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the four trained together. When Paul Gekko ran after the Demonic Body of the Ten Tails, he, Bastia and Urama followed after him. Ur's first Student attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the three demons seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last and Urama Presumably afterwards, the five training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Space Fortress like Planet and brought the frozen Gedo Juubi to Madara Uchiha after learning that Urama has an another Student, who sacrificed his life to seal the Gedo Juubi and to save Paul Gekko from being haunted by it's presence. Family *Urama- Guardian (Deceased) *Paul Gekko Fellow Student *Bastia- Fellow Student *Lan's Father- Fellow Student *Wang- Fellow Student Gallery Cold Emperor Sprites.png|Cold Emperor's Sprite Sheet Team Okaina vs Kuro Akatsuki.png|Cold Emperor's Future Icy Orochi in Anime.png|Icy Orochi as a Summon Category:Characters